


Heaven's Deal

by banana654321



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana654321/pseuds/banana654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, seven minutes in heaven isn't a bad idea at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A generally fluffy drabble of some sort. I'm no good but enjoy!

The whole group cheered as the bottle slowed down to a halt pointing at Woozi. “Fuck.” I heard him mumble under his breath. My hands we’re sweaty from nervousness and excitement. _I've always found Woozi cute, and seven minutes in heaven is just.._ My thoughts were stopped when Woozi lazily stood in front of me, offering his hand help me stand. “Let me help you up.” He said quietly.

My cheeks felt hot but I took his hand, his grip was so firm I never wanted to let go but standing up took about a second or two, the warmth of his hands was long gone when we got into the coat room.

“Ladies first,” he bowed like a gentleman, smirking at his own gestures. I laughed nervously and walked forward as he followed suit. He closed the door gently and we stood there like the awkward people we both are.

He indian sat after a minute passed and asked me to make myself comfortable. I hugged my knees and looked at him directly. “I can’t see you so much.” I said, my eyes still not used to the dark. He pulled the coat room’s light on and he was smiling innocently. The cat got my tongue and I just sat there awkwardly as he teased me by tilting his head, left and right, his smile still plastered on his face. We just sat there in silence, him trying to make the time pass by faster with his antics while I on the other hand cannot keep my replaying and remembering the warmth of his hands from earlier.

And like a fool that I was, fixated on looking at his delicate hands, I murmured, “Your hand’s really warm. I just want to hold it forever.” He guffawed and extended his hands near mine. “It’s all yours.” He said, a grin forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you had to read that horrible piece of sh*t. Forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @bononers654321 for future fanfic updates.


End file.
